Diary from Halloween Town
by Moonliterider
Summary: Hi its me again. anyway yeah I know that my last story sucked, but here is a better one. Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me, Moonliterider. Yeah, I know, my last story sucked but it was my first time so forgive me. i'm writing anew story now so here ya go. (p.s. yes it's another TNBC fanfic.)

Let me give you some kind of introduction to my story "_ Diary From Halloweentown." _It's about a girl namedSammy who had just turned sixteen and learned to drive when one day she got into a fatal car accident. When she woke up, she found herself in a very creepy place and who should she meet but the Pumpkin King himself. This is her diary...

(I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas characters.

I only own Sammy and Shade.)

Dear Diary,

This is the first time I have ever kept a diary before. So many strange things have happened since that incident. Maybe I should recap. What I remember of the accident was a bunch of screeching tires, a lot of light and a tremendous pain in my neck, then nothing. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in this place. The first thing I noticed was that both of my hands were scarred so bad it scared me and I'm not an easy person to scare. Well _was_ not an easy person to scare. Anyway I felt similar scars on my face. One of my fingers was missing all its skin and muscle. It was all bone! When I looked up, there was a gate ahead of me. For some strange reason I got up and slipped through the bars of the gate into this really creepy looking town. As I looked around, I heard some kind of sound coming from one of the larger buildings. I went up to it and heard the words " Halloween" and "Celebration" coming through the door, but other than that there were too many voices talking at once. Then finally, I decided to wait for someone to come out. So I sat down on a big rock and waited. I must have dozed off at some point because I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and screamed. Oh no, someone is coming and I'm supposed to be sleeping. I'll tell you more tomorrow.

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

Sorry about leaving you hanging there yesterday night. Right now I am in the Town hall waiting to be introduced to the towns people. Back to where I left off yesterday. I opened my eyes and screamed. There, standing in front of me, was a very tall concerned looking skeleton. When I screamed, he winced.

" I've heard a lot of screams before, but if I were to rank yours it would be number one." he said. I guess I looked afraid because his expression grew even more concerned.

" I guess you're new around here. Let me introduce myself. I am Jack Skellington, also known as The Pumpkin King." he said with a smile.

" I-I think I am l-lost. I have no clue where I am or how I got h-here." I stuttered. _Nice going._ I thought to myself. I hate to stutter but it always happens when I am nervous.

" You are in Halloweentown. This is where creatures of the night and the living dead reside. This is where Halloween thrives. As an answer to your second question," Jack paused looking uneasy. "I don't know how to put this but, you most likely... died." I fainted (if dead people can faint.). I woke up in a greyish looking room. I got up and walked to the door. I found myself in a dull-lit hallway. Since I couldn't see what was to the right, I decided to go to the left. I came across a door and opened it. It looked like a library of some sort. I saw Jack on the other side of the room reading a book. He looked up and saw me.

" Glad to see you're awake. You fell and hit your head on a rock." he said.

" Where am I now?" I asked without thinking. I felt stupid for being so rude. It must have shown because Jack just smiled and said " You are in Skellington manor."

" Sorry about that." I apologized. Oh, it's my turn to get up. tell you more tonight.

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

Earlier today I was introduced to the people of Halloweentown. They seem to approve of me. Jack said for now I can live in the guest bedroom of his house because I have no place to go at the moment. Back to where I was earlier. Jack was sitting in the library of his house( if it's considered that since it's so big). " How did I get here?" I asked Jack. He sighed.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" he asked.

"I remember being in a car and then being thrown forward. I also remember screeching tires." I said with a confused look on my face.

" Well it sounds like you died in a car accident. You probably were ejected from the car." He said with a frown. I couldn't believe it.

"Well then, why am I here instead of Heaven or something?" I asked.

" Do you know what a ghost is? Well you know that ghosts are said to still be around because they didn't serve their purpose on Earth before they died. Basically that's why you're here." Jack said. I thought about what he said for awhile.

"Well, since I am here, where am I going to stay?" I asked.

I am getting tired so I will write more tomorrow.

Love

Sammy

End of chapter one. PLEASE SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I'm just going to pick up where I left off last night.

"Well, you could just stay here in the guest bedroom." Jack said.

"Okay then. I'm just going to lay down again. I have a lot to think about." I said."Oh and by the way, my name is Sammy." Jack nodded and went back to his book. I started going back down the hall, when I bumped into someone. I looked up and in front of me was a woman with stitches all over her body. I covered my mouth to stifle a yelp. She smiled.

"You must be the newcomer. Welcome to Halloweentown." She said. "I am Sally. What is your name?"

"M-my name is S-sammy" I said.

" I like that name. Do you know where Jack is?" she asked. I pointed to the library. She smiled again and walked into the library. When she walked she sort of looked like she was off balance. I sat down on the bed in the guest bedroom, thinking about where my life,err, _death_, was heading now. I was going to walk out the room and when I opened the door, Jack was standing outside, ready to knock with a surprised look on his face. "Sorry, I was just going to tell you that since you are the first newcomer to the town in a long time, I was going to introduce you to the other citizens tomorrow." he said. So basically that's how I ended up here. Well I'm going to go to bed.

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

I know that I haven't written anything for at least a week. Over the past few days I have met lot's of new people (and monsters). But there are three kids that I am not happy being around. Their names are Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Here is the story of how I had the misfortune of meeting them. I was out late one night exploring the town. I kept wandering out farther and farther away, when suddenly I saw a tree house. I had no clue that someone was living there. I walked over to it and looked up. there was a small elevator like thingy on the ground. Being as curious and stupid as I was, naturally, I climbed into it. It went up to the tree house and I got out and looked around. Suddenly, I hear someone behind me.

"Look here," said one voice.

"We have a visitor." said another.

"Want to play?" said one more. Three figures came out from the shadows. One was a boy in a devil costume. Another was a girl in a witch costume and the last was another boy in a skeleton costume. The devil boy took out a flame thrower, the girl took out a baseball bat, and the skeleton boy took out a bear trap. I started to walk away slowly, then broke into a run. I hid behind a wall and listened.

"Shock, Barrel, you guys go that way." I heard the devil boy saying.

"Okay Lock." said the other two in unison. I heard footsteps go past my hiding place a breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly I heard something behind me. There stood Lock, only inches away from me.

"Trick or Treat!" he shouted. I took off running as fast as I could. I could hear them laughing and chasing me. I saw a window, and without thinking I jumped out, landing on my face on the cold hard ground. I ran as fast as my body would allow me to. When I got back to Jacks house(or whatever you would call it) they were in the front hallway.

"Oh,hi! Glad to see you're back." said Sally. I collapsed on the ground. They both kneeled down to see if I was okay.

"What happened!" exclaimed Jack. I blurted out the whole story.

"Sounds like Lock, Shock and Barrel were up to no good again." said Jack with a scowl on his face. Well that's all for now.

Love

Sammy


	3. Chapter 3

Hi its me again with chap. 3! Yay! seriously, please send me your reviews. on to the story!

Dear Diary,

Not much to report today except when I was looking at my fingers when I realized that the ring my boyfriend (when I was still alive,) gave me for my sixteenth birthday was gone. I think it fell off when I was thrown from the car. I keep thinking about how my family is doing without me at the moment. I wonder if they even miss me. I wonder if my boyfriend misses me or if he just decided to go out with another girl. Sometimes I miss my family very much. Today has been a very boring day so I am just going to go to bed.

Love,

Sammy

Dear Diary,

I would put dates on my entries but I have no clue what day it is. Today I got my first look at what is going to happen this Halloween. It is going to be amazing! There will be bats and everything. When I was still alive, our Halloween parties were amoebas compared to this celebration. I found out today that the mayor can get worried very easily. Jack was gone just for a second and the Mayor started to freak out. I mean really, Jack was gone for a second, one measly little second and the Mayor starts to go berserk! Oh, and I got some very exciting news today! I'm going to be able to participate in this years Halloween!

I have to go now 'cause I'm helping out with the celebration tomorrow.

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

I just found out that Halloween is only a half a month away! Lately, Jack isn't at home a lot. He is always with the Mayor, or someone else. Sallys' gone a lot too. Lots of times I find myself walking poor Zero( Jacks ghost dog. He is so cute) outside. Actually, Jack always seems to be tired. I guess that's what comes from being the Pumpkin King of Halloween. I have been going into Jack's library and looking the many numerous books he has. There are a lot! You know, being here in Halloweentown isn't bad. It's just hard to let go of the things you had in your life before. Like your family and friends and even your boyfriend. At least at some point you might see them again. Well I gotta go. Zero needs to be walked again and I need to practice my thing for Halloween. I'm not going to tell you what it is just yet. You'll have to wait and see...

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

Sorry that I haven't written in over a week. I've been so busy lately. Jack hardly is ever in the house(well what the heck else can I call it!) He is too busy what with Halloween next week. I'm really working on my thing I'm doing for Halloween. Except the fact that I keep getting the song the towns people sing(This is Halloween) stuck in my head, it's going great. But there is something bad in all this good. I keep getting a strange feeling that something bad might happen. I asked Sally what she thought of it since she was the only one around.

"I know how you feel. I had the same bad feeling a couple of years ago when Jack tried to take over Christmas. You should keep an eye out for anything suspicious and if you see anything, tell Jack." she said. Well, I'm going to walk Zero(yet again) so write more later.

Love

Sammy


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's me again! I know you haven't been reading but I would like you to send me reviews please!

Dear Diary,

Three more days 'till Halloween. That feeling that I kept getting earlier is stronger now. I am really worried. I was surprised to see Jack today. I guess he was just relaxing after a long years work. You know what? I'll bet it makes him more happy to have Sally and Zero to come home to. I just live in the guest bedroom so I don't count. Well, at least in my opinion. I think Zero likes me now. It's probably because I walked him so much. I got to go to bed now. It's past 11:00!

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

Today is Halloween. My bad feeling is stronger than it's ever been. All around people are rushing to get the rest of the Halloween preparations done. I hope all goes well tonight. Lately I've been feeling sad. I feel as if I'm an outcast. Hang on, I've got to help Sally with something. Write more tonight.

Love

Sammy.

Dear Diary,

Nothing bad so far. In exactly five hours, the Halloween celebration will start. Here is an interesting piece of news. Jack and I were walking to the town square when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a boy that looked about a year older than me with pitch black hair and he was wearing a black leather jacket along with a pair of black jeans. He was walking with his hands in the pockets of his jacket when he turned and looked at me. His face looked like someone had sewn it back together. Half his face was greyish with a black colored eye and the other half was pale white with a brown eye. A line of diagonal stitches split the two halves. I think it was love at first sight. I had to remind myself several times about my old boyfriend.

" Hey Jack, who is that?" I asked. Jack turned his head and looked.

"That's Shade. He came here about a year ago. Dr. Finklestein had to repair part of his face because when he got here half his face was in ruins." Jack said shaking his head. " He prefers to hang around the cemetery, but he does come to see the Halloween celebration."

I looked at Shade's retreating back for awhile longer. When we got to the town square, I had that sudden bad feeling again and I saw Lock, Shock and Barrel running back to their tree house. I'll tell about tonight later.

Love

Sammy


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Since there is nothing to do but wait 'till the Halloween celebration(in approximately two hours) I'm just going to write. A little while ago I went to the cemetery to see Shade again. I hid behind a large tombstone and looked around for him. I finally spotted him. For a while I watched him. He was walking around and reading the tombstones. He walked over to my hiding place and I ducked. He sat down with his back against the stone. I waited for a while, then looked at him. Shade looked like he fell asleep. I crawled out from behind the tombstone and looked at him. He looked so beautiful when he slept. I lightly traced my bone finger over the stitches that split his face in half. I felt his hair and jacket. But when I touched his face, his eyes flashed open. I stumbled and then ran. I heard him calling, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I ran right into Jack. I fell over, but Jack kept his balance.

"Whoa! Careful!" He said. He looked down. "Oh, hi Sammy. What were you running from?" Jack asked with a curious face, while helping me up.

"N-nothing. J-just saw a w-weird shadow that's all." I stammered. He raised an eye, then nodded and went back to talking with the Mayor. I couldn't stop thinking about Shade. He seemed perfect. Absolutely perfect. I won't be writing again until after the celebration so,

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

The Halloween celebration was great! It started off like this...

the citizens did their normal thing, but the ending was so cool! When Jack came up from the fountain, me and two others rose up with him wearing jack-o-lanterns on our heads. We threw away the pumpkins and I screamed "This is Halloween!" As everyone cheered, guess who I saw walking back to the cemetery. Shade walked around a wall and disappeared. Suddenly, I got that bad feeling again. I shook it off and slipped away before anyone could see me. I followed Shade back to the cemetery and hid again. He was sitting on a tombstone reading a book. I watched him for a while when suddenly he looked up and saw me. I turned to run when he suddenly grabbed my arm. I looked down at his hand. He was wearing a sort of glove that cut off below the joints of his fingers. The rest of his fingers were skeletal.

"Maybe this time you'll tell me your name." He said.

"M-my name i-is Sammy" I said nervously. He smiled.

"That's a good name." He said. Shade kept looking at me.

"I have to go now, I'll see you later." I managed to say at last. He let go of my arm and I ran away. I stopped after a while and leaned back against a wall.

"Sammy! There you are! We were looking all over for you! We thought you had gotten lost or something." I turned my head to see Jack and Sally walking towards me looking very concerned.

" I thought I'd just take a short walk." I said sheepishly.

"Well maybe you ought to tell us where you're going next time okay?" Sally said. _They were actually worried about me._ I thought.

"Come on, let's go home."Jack said.

That's all for tonight.

Love

Sammy


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing for three days, it's just that I keep getting that bad feeling stronger than it was on Halloween. It seems to happen whenever I see Lock, Shock,and Barrel. I think when I'm done writing I'm going to investigate. Yesterday I told Jack and Sally that I was going for a walk. I went to the cemetery to find Shade again. He was sitting on Spiral Hill looking at the sun as it set. I walked up and sat down beside him.

"Ever wonder if the sun is setting at the same time in the other world? You know, where people who are alive live?" Shade asked still looking at the sun.

"I'm not sure, I always thought it did." I said. Shade looked at me.

"How did you come here?" he asked.

"I walked here from-" I started to say. Shade shook his head.

"No, I mean how did you get to Halloweentown?" he said.

" Well, I remember being in a car when the car stopped so fast, my seat belt broke and I flew through the windshield. Then I woke up here." I turned and looked at the sun. "How did you get to Halloweentown?" I asked.

"I don't like to talk about it." he said. His hands were holding the book he was reading earlier. I noticed that they both were skeletal. We were quiet for a while. After a little bit I noticed that the sky was black with its stars twinkling bright.

"Oh,no. I have to go now Shade. Jack and Sally might get worried again." I said, standing up and starting to walk down the side of the hill.

"Will you visit again?" Shade asked behind me. I nodded and ran back to Skellington manor. That's all for tonight and I saw those brats again so I'm going to stop here and see what they are up to.

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

I went and spied on the three pranksters and guess what I found out! Wait, hang on a sec. I am getting ahead of myself. Here's what happened. I followed the three to their treehouse and looked in their window and saw them pouring something into a big pot. I decided to go inside and listen to what they were saying, so I slipped in through the door and hid behind the mutilated couch.

"Okay, now the book says that the second time around, we need to find someone to give their life up and transfer it to Oogie." Shock was saying.

"Yeah, it's too bad that we have to use a stupid book this time. All of the bugs around here are gone since last time." said Lock.

"Well who are we going to get?" said Barrel. Lock smacked him in the head.

"Stupid! we're going to get someone who nobody will notice is missing." said Lock with an evil grin on his face. All of a sudden, my hand pushed the couch forward.

"What was that!" cried Barrel.

"Shhh." the other two shushed him. I heard footsteps coming over to my hiding place.

"I don't see anyone." Lock whispered. The footsteps walked away. I peeked out from my hiding place and saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel walking away to get something. My bad feeling is now worse than ever. I slipped out the door and ran back to town. When I got there I ran right into Shade.

"What the-?" he exclaimed. " Sammy? What are you doing out here so late?" he asked me.

"I was just walking." I said a little too quickly. Shade didn't look convinced,but he just nodded and said " Bye then." and walked away. I ran back to Skellington manor and so here I am. Well, I'm going to tell Jack what I heard.

Love

Sammy


	7. Chapter 7

Hi and a thank u to the only people to review this story! Thank u ARGENEVE and Queen B of Randomness! This is the last chapter and boy is it long! enjoy!

Dear Diary,

I told Jack what I heard last night, but I'm not sure if he believes me. He did tell me keep on a look out though. I went to visit Shade today, but he wasn't around. I have a strange feeling that a certain trio had something to do with this. I also asked Jack who Oogie was.

"Oogie Boogie was a big sack of bugs who wanted to take over everyone's holiday, he even tried to eat Sandy claws and Sally once." Jack said. I thought for a while.

"Do Lock Shock and Barrel have anything to do with him at all?" I asked.

" Yes, they're his henchmen.Why?" Jack asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

" No reason. Just curious that's all. Is Oogie dead? " I asked.

"In a sense." Jack answered. _So that's what they are trying to do,_I thought_.They're trying to bring him back to life and they need someone else's life to do it._ I told Jack that I was going to go for a walk, but he kind of eyed me suspiciously.

"Be back soon, and stay away from the treehouse!" he called after me. I'm going to look for Shade. write back soon

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

Oh, my gosh! Guess what I saw when I was looking for Shade! I saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel dragging him off somewhere. Here's what happened. I was looking around for Shade when I heard something behind me. I ducked out of sight and saw the trio dragging Shade over to their walking bathtub. I then saw them walk back to their treehouse. I ran back here and told Jack what I saw. I have to go now. Jack and I are going to look for Shade.

Love

Sammy

Dear Diary,

I'm going to tell you what happened after I told Jack what I saw.

We silently walked to the treehouse and went inside. We crept into a tunnel that went into a dark cavern. I saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel over by what looked like a large potato sack. Lock and Barrel were filling it with something, while Shock stood facing someone. I snuck closer to see who it was.

"Sammy! No!" said Jack in a loud whisper. From where I was now I could see who shock was facing.

"Shade." I said in a low whisper. Shock was chanting something under her breath and her hand started to glow. She moved toward Shade(who was unconscious at the time) and stuck her hand into him! She pulled out something shadowy and dark out of him and carefully placed it into the potato sack. It twitched at first then it jumped up and shouted "It's Oogies turn now!" _That's Oogie Boogie!_ I thought. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm then covered my mouth.

" Sammy, it's only me." Jack whispered. " I'm going over there. You stay here." he said. Jack snuck down closer to where Oogie was.

"Oogie! We got you something to eat!" said Lock. While their attention was on Oogie, I snuck over to where Shade was chained to the wall. I took out a pin I was using for safe keeping and picked the lock. It clicked, then opened. I dragged him over behind a wall to see if he was okay. He wasn't moving. In fact he looked,well,_ dead_. I got angry and suddenly found myself running forward and lunging head first at Oogie. Too bad he saw me at the last minute and dodged aside. He bent down, grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into a wall.

"Looks like I'm going to have an appetizer first." he laughed.

Then I heard someone yell "NO!" I turned my head just enough to see Jack running and Oogie with a baseball bat in hand. SMACK! The bat collided with Oogies head. Oogie yelled with pain and dropped me. He thrust his arm into Jacks ribcage, sending the skeleton flying into a wall. I screamed and ran over to Jack. I rolled him over. He looked unconscious but I wasn't sure. I grabbed the bat that Jack used and sent it towards Oogie. He dodged it and yelled " BRING ME A WEAPON!" Barrel quickly handed Oogie a sword. Oogie launched the sword towards my head and I held the bat up as protection. The sword cut into the bat and Oogie yanked it from my grasp. I looked around frantically and saw a metal pipe on the ground. I quickly picked it up and rolled aside just in time to dodge one of Oogies blows. Then I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Jack sat up rubbing his head.

" Jack! The book!" I shouted. He looked down to see the book Shock had used to bring Oogie to life. I ran towards Jack and threw him the pipe. He caught it and stood up and hit Oogie in the head with it. I flipped to the page that was book marked and noticed that two pages were stuck together. I pulled them apart and read what it said._ To reverse the process, chant "The one whose life was given to the back to its owner it shall flee" five times._ SMACK! Jack was once again thrown into a wall and slumped down lifeless on the floor.

"The owner whose life was given to thee," I whispered. Oogie cackled and said "Looks like I've won this time Jack!"

"Back to it owner it shall flee. The one whose," I was on the forth time chanting.

"Now I will take over the Seven Holidays once again!" shouted Oogie gleefully.

"BACK TO ITS OWNER IT SHALL FLEE!" I screamed. The book started to glow red.

"NOOOOOO!" Oogie cried. He dropped the sword. I ran forward, picked it up, and slammed it into Oogies leg. He fell backwards into the lava pit in which he was going to cook Shade in. The pit hissed and bubbled, then everything was quiet. Lock, Shock and Barrel looked at me fearfully, then ran away. I ran over to Jack and shook him.

"Jack! Jack! Are you okay!" I cried. Jack sat up and blinked. I hugged him while saying through tears " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He looked down at me.

"Um, Sammy, what about Shade?" he asked. I gasped and ran over to where Shade was laying.

"Shade!" I shouted. He twitched a little, then sat up.

"Did I miss something?" he asked as I hugged him sobbing once again.

" We'll explain later. Lets get out of here." Jack said. We climbed out of the tunnel again and headed back towards town. When we got there everybody was looking for Jack. For the next half hour we explained what happened.

"If it weren't for Sammy, shade and I wouldn't be here." Jack said with a smile. I blushed as everyone cheered.

That's all for now.

Love,

Sammy

Dear Diary,

It's been three days since what happened in Oogies lair. All around people are congratulating me. Yesterday I went to go see Shade. He was sitting on Spiral Hill again looking at the sky. I sat down next to him.

"Thanks for saving me." he said.

"No problem." I said. His hand was on top of mine, but I didn't notice.

"How come you came after me though?" Shade asked.

"Because that's the kind of person I am." I said. I was facing towards him and he was facing me. I leaned forward and...we kissed. Right the moon was rising, there on Spiral Hill, I kissed Shade.

Love

Sammy

Epilogue

Sammy and Shade became boyfriend and girlfriend. Sammy lived at Skellington manor for four more years then got married to Shade and moved just a little bit on the outskirts of Halloweentown. They had a son who later grew up to be called Adam.

THE END

Review! And to those of u who care, should I write a sequal?


End file.
